This invention relates to a rocket retainer in a launching device for at least one rocket inserted in a retaining sleeve connectible to the launching device wherein the mounting of the rocket in the retaining sleeve is accomplished by way of a connecting member, the connecting member exhibiting a conical end which can be expanded and positioned by means of a displacement pin on the detachable sealing lid of the retaining sleeve, the expanded connecting member engaging at the retaining sleeve and the connection of the rocket with the retaining sleeve being releasable by removal of the displacement pin.
In a conventional launching device for rockets, each rocket is disposed in a retaining sleeve with a sealing lid which lid is expelled during launching of the rocket by the pressure in the rocket nozzle. Each retaining sleeve is rigidly joined to the launching device by way of a locking pawl. The fastening of the rocket in the retaining sleeve is effected via expansible clamping jaws at the rear zone of the rocket, the retaining sleeve comprising conically formed regions therein, corresponding to the contours of the expanded clamping jaws. Positioning of the clamping jaws is brought about by a displacement pin attached to the sealing lid of the retaining sleeve. Upon ignition of the rocket, the sealing lid is expelled toward the rear by the gas pressure and during this step the displacement pin is simultaneously pulled out of the expanded clamping jaws. If the displacement pin is missing, the expanded clamping jaws can be compressed toward the longitudinal axis, and thereby the rigid coupling of the rocket with the retaining sleeve and thus also with the launching device is eliminated; the rocket can leave the launcher.
The launching device also takes over, in part, the function of a transporting means for the rocket. During transport and transfer, high acceleration forces can act on the expansible clamping jaws, which can lead to breakage of these elements and, under certain circumstances, also to other damage to the projectile.